1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses, such as printers, facsimiles, or copiers, including multi-function apparatuses, having a tray accommodated in a main body of the recording apparatus. A recording material on which recording is performed, such as an optical disc, can be set in the tray.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer as an example of a recording apparatus will be described below. Some ink jet printers can selectively perform recording on both soft recording materials that do not stand on their own, such as sheets or films, and hard recording materials that stand on their own, such as optical discs (CD-Rs, DVD-Rs, and the like). When recording is to be performed on a recording material such as a CD-R, a dedicated tray that is separately provided as an accessory is used, or, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-59584, an ink jet printer having a tray accommodated in the main body of the printer is used. The tray has a setting recess in which a recording material, such as a CD-R, is set.
However, because such a printer having a built-in tray reciprocates the tray over a wide area between a set position and a stored position, it uses a long tray having a great length in the direction in which the tray reciprocates (hereinafter, “depth”). A great depth of the tray increases the depth of the main body of the printer, making it difficult to reduce the size of the main body of the recording apparatus.